robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Virus
Red Virus was a competitor robot from Lakewood, California which fought in the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. While it was defeated at the Heat stage in the US Championship on a very close Judges' decision, it finished third in the Annihilator, losing to Drillzilla. Team Dreamdroid also entered Season 2 of Extreme Warriors with Mechadroid. Design Red Virus, as its name suggested, was a boxy wedge-shaped robot painted red with skull decals and with two outside wheels. Its weapon was a large three-pronged lifter resembling the flipper of Atomic, and decorated with a pair of red-wigged skulls containing glitter for its US Championship battle, in keeping with the robot's death theme. Team Dreamdroid also wore doctor's coats and carried hypodermic needles filled with a red liquid throughout their appearances. While Red Virus proved fairly durable and tenacious, its lifter was fragile and rather ineffective, and the robot suffered from a low top speed and low weight. Robot History Season 1 With its skulls removed, Red Virus competed in the Annihilator, fighting Skullmania, Drillzilla, Conquering Clown, Rippa Raptor and Unibite. As all six robots came together, it pushed Rippa Raptor aside before ramming Unibite head-on, allowing Unibite's disc to damage Skullmania's right-hand wheel. Red Virus then pushed Rippa Raptor into Sir Killalot's CPZ, before lifting Unibite by its disk and stopping the weapon from spinning. All six robots then locked together, forcing Refbot to come in and separate them. Red Virus progressed after Skullmania lost mobility due to its tires slipping away from their wheels and was counted out. In the second round, Red Virus was rammed by Conquering Clown into the side wall, before both robots separated and Drillzilla proceeded to push Conquering Clown back into Red Virus. Another collision between Red Virus and Conquering Clown knocked the latter's afro off, before Conquering Clown pushed Red Virus back as Unibite hit it with its disc. The impact immobilized Unibite, as it was shoved by Drillzilla, before Red Virus, Drillzilla and Conquering Clown all pushed Rippa Raptor into the angle grinders. Red Virus and Drillzilla proceeded to push Unibite onto the Flame Pit, where the latter was counted out and eliminated. With its lifter bent, Red Virus began the third round by driving straight into Conquering Clown, before Drillzilla pushed Conquering Clown around and into it. Red Virus briefly turned towards Rippa Raptor before nudging Conquering Clown again, only to retreat and push Rippa Raptor around the arena. All four robots came together in the middle of the arena, before Red Virus and Rippa Raptor surrounded Drillzilla and Conquering Clown as they continued to ram each other. Red Virus turned and chased after Drillzilla, only to push Rippa Raptor again and be pushed itself by Conquering Clown. Red Virus continued pushing and driving round Rippa Raptor as Drillzilla shoved Conquering Clown around the arena, before slamming into the latter two robots as Conquering Clown appeared to losing mobility. It resumed its attack on Rippa Raptor as Drillzilla pushed Conquering Clown onto the Flame Pit, where it was burned, counted out and eliminated. In the fourth round, Red Virus was pushed by Drillzilla along with Rippa Raptor, and eventually locked together with Rippa Raptor, trying to drag it along the arena. Refbot came to separate Red Virus and Rippa Raptor, and Drillzilla capitalized on this by ramming Red Virus into Matilda, an angle grinder and Dead Metal in rapid succession. Red Virus was eventually immobilized following these attacks, and was counted out by Refbot, before being placed on the Floor Flipper and flung across the arena. The House Robots eventually held Red Virus over the flames and pitted it, eliminating it from the Annihilator. Rebecca Grant consoled the team, believing that they would have qualified over Rippa Raptor on a Judges' decision if the robot were not immobile. Red Virus also fought in the US Championship, facing Medusa Oblongata, 6 Million Dollar Mouse, Falcon, Shuriken and The Brute in its heat. It immediately drove away from the others as the battle began, only to push Shuriken into Medusa Oblongata and $6 Million Mouse. After shedding some glitter from its skulls, Red Virus bumped into Medusa Oblongata a few times, before trapping The Brute with its lifter and knocking Medusa Oblongata's head off as it pushed the latter into Matilda's CPZ. At the same time, Matilda slammed into Red Virus' side with her flywheel, launching it into the air and sending more glitter flying. Red Virus continued to attack Medusa Oblongata, pinning it with its forks as The Brute tried to ram both of them, and 6 Million Dollar Mouse slammed into Medusa Oblongata, breaking one of its axles. It proceeded to collide with The Brute, and rammed it close to the wall as 'cease' was called and the battle went to a judges' decision. Despite Red Virus and The Brute being the only two mobile robots, Red Virus lost the decision to The Brute, and was eliminated from the US Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record redvirus arena.png|Red Virus in the arena redvirus r3 arena.png|A damaged Red Virus in the third round of the annihilator Redvirus.jpg|Side view of Red Virus Outside Robot Wars The team also entered BattleBots Season 3.0 with Shaka, a modified version of Red Virus, in the Heavyweight division and Zulu in the Middleweight division, losing to Son of Whyachi and Short Order Chef in their respective only battles. The team re-entered the Middleweight division in Season 5.0 with Myter Byter, beating Logos then losing to Armadillo. They also entered Robotica with i-Droid. Trivia *Red Virus holds the record for most battles fought without ever fighting one-on-one, with five melee battles. *Builder Walter Martinez was originally native to Honduras. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Articles in need of images Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 2